Who laughs at tragedies
by Noob Slifer
Summary: Editándose. [Dungeons and Dragons!AU] Viajar como parte de un circo ambulante les proporcionaba una cobertura perfecta, sin detenerse mucho tiempo en un lugar: ¿huyendo? No recuerda por qué. Sólo sigue caminando, sin detenerse, Mana no lo sabe, pero—¡Sonríe, Allen! ¡El público está mirando!


_**"Who laughs at tragedies"**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece. Punto.

Este es el relato que hice para el lore de mi personaje en una campaña de D&D. Allen es un Blood Hunter en lugar de un Exorcista, y que esto es _descaradamente_ un **AU**. Para más información, el background del personaje es Haunted One, principalmente en lo que se basa el relato.

Puede considerarse un escrito experimental (énfasis en _experimental_) que se convirtió en un long-fic. He borrado los dos primeros capítulos de la campaña con la intención de re-editarlo todo y subirlo cuando tenga más material escrito. Actualmente van 15K palabras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nadie tiene documentos exactos del fenómeno, mucho menos se ha estudiado en profundidad esa clase de encuentros misteriosos—tales cosas como la investigación científica no existe en los pueblos rurales, demasiado alejado de las grandes ciudades para ser considerados algo más que meros puntos en el camino.

Existe como una leyenda urbana: una rima infantil, de la clase que se les cuenta a los niños, para que se comporten y no lloren por las noches.

❝_Una criatura que pocos han visto, a veces se le describe como un monstruo._

_Otras se le menciona como un caballero de sombrero y bastón; _

_no importa como vaya a presentarse ante ti, pues la pregunta siempre es la misma:_

"_¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo?"_

_Se alimenta del infortunio, dicen que se bebe las lágrimas de los niños._

_No se le puede llamar, él sólo se aparece ante quienes le interesan._

_Hombres, mujeres y niños, ninguno es inmune a su encantamiento, pues el Diablo no te tienda con riqueza, poder o juventud._

_Un demonio que sabe que el amor es la emoción más poderosa._

_Él sabe qué es lo que más quieres, y te lo va a dar, exclamando,_

_¡La muerte no es más que una broma macabra que nadie encuentra divertida!❞_

Durante los tiempos de sequía y hambruna, tales leyendas se esparcen con mayor velocidad, la histeria colectiva y el miedo solamente alimentan las fantasías macabras del pueblo, justo como las enfermedades y las malas noticias. Aunque nunca dejó de ser más que un cuento de terror, no se puede explicar la extraña condición: con la muerte de un hijo por enfermedad, la madre fallece pocos días después. Familias enteras que entierran a un muerto y desaparecen. Incluso pueblos quedando deshabitados de la noche a la mañana. El único desencadenante común es la muerte visitando el lugar los días previos a la tragedia, como una especie de augurio funesto, donde el luto es la fuente de la enfermedad.

Por supuesto, cuando desaparece uno de los pequeños poblados de donde se rumorea ha aparecido el Diablo, nadie siquiera le dedica un segundo pensamiento. Quedó un solo, insignificante niño de pie en el cementerio de cadáveres.

Y él tampoco fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

* * *

Mana D. Campbell no era, bajo ningún medio, un hombre convencional.

_(Mana está enfermo, pero shh, shh, es un secreto. Mana no puede saberlo, no debe saberlo. Su mente no está bien: le llenan visiones de horrores impronunciables y pesadillas donde los muertos le cacarean en la cabeza.)_

Quizá una de las pocas personas de la región que estudió el arte de la necromancia y seguía vivo _(__¿él? ¿cuándo? suena familiar__)_, escondiéndose en las villas pobres y los pueblos demasiado pequeños para que alguien fuera a buscarle ahí.

Si bien en su profesión se dedicó a desafiar las leyes de la vida y la muerte, no se le podía considerar una persona cruel: por el contrario, el hombre tenía una vocación por el entretenimiento, las risas y deleitar a las masas.

_(Él ve cosas, ¿entiendes? ¡Cosas que no existen! Cuentos para niños, como si el Diablo se le fuera a aparecer. A veces grita y susurra por las noches, llamando a un hermano largo tiempo ya muerto que el mismo demonio le arrebató.)_

Para el pequeño Allen, de apenas unos cinco años en ese momento, Mana se trataba del mundo. Un huérfano sin valor que fue recogido por un payaso.

Viajar como parte de un circo ambulante les proporcionaba una cobertura perfecta, sin detenerse mucho tiempo en un lugar. (_¿Huyendo? No recuerda por qué. Sólo sigue caminando, sin detenerse. ¡Sonríe, Allen! ¡El público está mirando!)_

El show debe continuar. Incluso cuando tu alma es el precio a pagar, es bastante barato para lo que sucedió, _(¿no, Mana?)_ Porque el Diablo siempre vendrá a cobrar su parte del trato, no importa que ni siquiera estés _completamente ahí_ para saberlo. Un hombre loco que estuvo caminando hacia su condena todo el tiempo, y sin quererlo arrastró a un pequeño niño a su perdición, también. Sucedió en uno de los pueblos designados como su hogar por unas semanas, una villa sin importancia con apenas suficiente alimento para subsistir. _(Pero ellos estarían bien, Allen creía. Él siempre estaría bien mientras tuviera a Mana a su lado—_

_Pero Mana no estaba bien, y ése fue el comienzo de la tragedia)._

Pues el Diablo no fue capaz de atrapar al hombre que se atrevió a no pagar, en su lugar, se encontró con un niño pequeño llorando por su padre, en un cementerio lleno de tumbas sin nombre. Ya que la muerte era su negocio, sólo tenía una sola cosa que ofrecerle al pequeño, la sonrisa abominable extendiéndose por todos sus dientes:

"_¿Quieres traer a tu "Mana" de regreso?"_

* * *

A la edad de diez años, Allen Walker fue recogido por la Order bajo circunstancias desconocidas. Se reportó la muerte de todos los habitantes del pueblo, pero el nombre de Mana no fue encontrado en ninguna parte, ni el mismo niño parecía estar muy seguro de lo que pasó. No hay registro alguno de tal individuo, como si su existencia se hubiera desvanecido junto con el horror que los asesinó a todos esa noche, con la excepción de un pequeño temblando entre sollozos.

Cuando se le pregunta al respecto, el niño siempre aseguró que su padre era una buena persona, sólo un artista ambulante que recogió a un huérfano de las calles, nunca tuvo algo que ver con el infortunio, y menos con la criatura de los cuentos de terror.

Él no está enterado, por supuesto. Pero la Orden ya sospechaba de Mana D. Campbell desde antes que todo ocurriera. Ese hombre era peligroso, él y el Diablo tenían mucho más en común de lo que se podían imaginar—

_(Hace más de una década, un nigromante intentó revivir a su hermano._

_Lo que trajo en su lugar no fue a un demonio, o una fuerza del más allá. Era un mal alimentado por sí mismo, una locura que lentamente fue trepando por sus cabellos y adueñándose de su libertad. El hombre intentó escapar, y así corrió, corrió, y corrió..._

_Hasta_

_Que_

_¿Lo atrapó?_

_Y él no se convirtió en un monstruo, aunque los cuentos digan lo contrario. El hombre no desapareció por completo, pero eso nunca se llegó a saber. Sólo se supo que la fatalidad fue dejando atrás un color carmesí por dónde caminó)._

Muchos años después, el fenómeno aún se está investigando, aunque no se han reportado nuevas apariciones. El niño, ahora un muchacho, se ofreció de voluntario, una vez su entrenamiento estuvo completo, para investigar al demonio que provocó la catástrofe de esa noche, con la intención de exterminarlo: no sabe por qué lo dejó vivir, pero debe darle un buen uso a esa segunda oportunidad.

Es, piensa, probablemente lo que Mana hubiera querido, _¿verdad?_


End file.
